


Just One Order

by rayquasar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant up to Chapter 130, Denial of Feelings, Gen, No SebaCiel, Sebastian being a hungry demon, Sorry Not Sorry, at least on Ciel's part, can be considered as an AU, kinda spoilery if you you haven't read the recent chapters of the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayquasar/pseuds/rayquasar
Summary: Elizabeth Midford knows far too much. She has become an obstacle. That cannot be a possibility for Ciel's revenge to come to fruition, she must be taken care of. All it would take is one simple order...





	Just One Order

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101538) by [therentistoodamnhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh). 



> I hope you enjoy and give me some constructive criticism. Or just comment in general, it makes my day.  
> You are also free to add to this kinda of universe after the second chapter is completed (give me some credit tho, love u)  
> (I hid some Easter eggs of sorts from the manga, let me know if you spot them)

The late afternoon was always Ciel's prime thinking time. The subtle nuances of the sunlight casting through the window and splaying against the furniture was always a calming sight to behold. Some days he would calmly do his work as his butler catered to his every need in a false sense of security. Other days he would laze like a cat in his too large chair, well suited to his too large ego, and his, oftentimes, too large sense of hope.

 His butler was sure to ring out that hope the moment it showed. How sad. How depressing. How _pathetic_.

 It was all Ciel's choice for revenge so he could never truly complain about the starving demon that saved him from what was surely to be his pathetic demise at the hands of a cult. Him, the Earl of Phantomhive. He belonged to the darkness just as much as it belonged to him. The thought gave Ciel a small smirk. Good thing today was one of the work days. No need to focus on the admittedly more important things in mind, only the quie-

 A quick knock followed by a "Young Master" was all that announced the entrance of the dark butler. The constant _fake_ small smile on his _its_ face the only form of greeting given to the little lord of Phantomhive Manor. Ciel gazed into the eyes of the demon as it prepared tea which the demon returned without making a single error, much to Ciel's chagrin. What would it take for Sebastian to make a single error, just one. Is that ever so much to ask for?

"Sebastian," A quirk in the demon's lips let Ciel know that it was listening. "What are the news on Elizabeth?" After learning of the contract between Ciel and his butler; Elizabeth has tried to kill the butler or convince Ciel to halt in his quest for revenge.

  _It did not work. It will never work_ _, he has no choice._

 Is what he told himself. He could not admit it if he took the words to heart. The demon would never let him accept it. Ciel had a lapse in judgement once and it almost cost him everything. He wouldn't do that again, he could not.

  _He is not scared of the darkness._

 How could he? He holds the leash on this dog. The demon has no control over what he believes or does. The dog follows the orders given without question. He has the control.

  _He has the control._

 "She has not escaped from the Midford Manor like she has on other occasions. But she has refused to eat and requests to visit you, my Lord." A flash in the butler's eyes told Ciel that his answer would be held against him.

 "Send a letter saying that I am quite busy and would like to be left alone at the moment," A flash of amusement in the demon's eyes. "What?"

 "You wound her heart, my Lord."

 "What does it mean to you?"

 "Nothing, but it means something to you."

 "You speak nonsense."

 "Sure I do," A sly smirk. "Today's tea is Oolong paired with your favorite chocolate cake, young master."

 A silence is started as Ciel enjoys the cake and tea. A gift to Ciel's apprehension and anxiety, not that the butler will ever be told. It already knows.

 As Sebastian takes away the now empty plate and cup he asks a simple question.

"What will you do about the Lady Elizabeth?"

 The butler smirked as the young master momentarily froze. The real question unspoken; _How will you dispose of her?_

 Ciel clenched his hands into fists. Damn, that demon. It was testing him. Saying he would not would put him in threat of breaching the contract, after all how could he not dispose of a threat to his plan for revenge. Which the demon would take advantage of and likely terminate the contract. What a meaningless way to die. Without even his vengeance he might as well be the same pathetic child at the cult. He could not care for anyone.

 This darkness belonged to him just as much as he belonged to it. The darkness consumes everything, no light should escape. Elizabeth is coming too close. She is too close. She is a weakness. He can not have a weakness.

 "You are starving, right?" The butler looked confused, _finally_.

 "Not to speak out of turn, young master, but what do you mean?"

 "Do not act like a dullard, Sebastian, answer the question."

 "Very much so, my Lord."

Ciel _did not_ shudder at the feverish hunger gleaming in the crimson of the demon's eyes.

_He has the control. He has the control. He is not scared of this demon. He has the control._

 "I want you to consume Elizabeth's soul." There. He said it. Ciel said it. He has to get rid of this weakness. He is not that scared and pathetic child anymore. Nor is he the sickly spare. He is Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive, and the Queen’s Watchdog.

  _He will not regret this._

"I only wish to consume your soul, young master," The butler stood straight, looking down at the little lord. "I have no interest in any other soul."

Ciel glared up at the tall figure of his butler, "You are starving and as your master I think it fit that you are fed." _Like a dog._ Ciel didn't need to speak the last part, he knew that the demon noticed and ignored the implied insult. The demon's bright red eyes narrowed at the little lord. Sebastian did not fail to notice the slight tremor in his young master's shoulders. So young, so naïve, and so **_foolish_ **.

"Young master, you do not need to feed me I-" Sebastian was quickly interrupted by Ciel raising a hand to his eyepatch and untying it exposing the contract seal. "Sebastian, this is an _order_ ," Ciel brought his hands to his too large desk and lifted until he stood to his full height, still glaring up at his dark butler. "Take Elizabeth's soul. I don't care how and I don't care how painful it is, just do as I order."

The demon lowered to one knee and spoke "Yes, my Lord."

"Good boy," Ciel sat back down and continued speaking. "Now, I want you to take care of these dishes, say that you'll be going on a venture at my behest and leave your duties to Tanaka. You may complete this order only at nightfall. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian rose to his full height left the study.

Ciel tried to get back to work. The sunlight was now too harsh. The shadows too oppressive.

_He does not regret this. He does not love her. He never even cared for her. He has no regrets. His revenge his everything. Revenge. Revenge._ **_Revenge._**

_He is_ ~~ ** _not_**~~ _crying…_

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER WARNING**  
> I did not add "Ciel's" twin brother for a few reasons:  
> ~1. It would have gotten much too complicated and difficult to write for the purposes of this two-shot  
> ~2. I do not know enough, as of writing these notes (October 1st 2017), about the true Ciel's character, motivations, or weaknesses to feel as if I could insert him into this story and make it work  
> ~3. I just did not feel like it was necessary to add him here, but hey you could if you feel like this has inspired you enough


End file.
